


Last Kiss

by wotsourwolf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, M/M, Malec, also please read the end notes bc i need to know if thats a good idea or not ty, i just really love sad alec in fics, this is really sad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wotsourwolf/pseuds/wotsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass. The painful scream that I heard last."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of Pearl Jam's song 'Last Kiss' so i reccomend you liste to that.  
> you can probably tell what is going to happen.

Alec has never had a better day in his entire life. He got to spend the entire day with Magnus. They drove around, they went to the movies, then went to a drive thru and watched the stars and just talked.

The only downside was that Alec had to borrow his dad's crappy ass car for the date. The thing took forever to get started and Alec kept thinking about how many more hours he would need to work to buy himself a decent car. He just wanted to impress Magnus. He was so perfect in every way and Alec couldn't stop thinking about his beautiful eyes.

They hadn't gone very far from the spot they were watching the stars at. Hands linked over the console, Magnus was quietly singing along to whatever was on the radio and Alec drove to Magnus' house, Magnus being the only thing on on his mind.

As they turned a corner, Alec saw a car in front of them. As he tried to look at the car, he noticed they were going past the speed limit, but it had been raining and it was slippery on the roads, and he couldn't make an immediate stop.

Then Alec noticed something else about the car. It was moving. He didn't realize the car was stalled until the last moment, and the last thing he heard was the loud sound of the tires as he slammed on the breaks, the glass of the windows breaking, and Magnus screaming his name.

When he came to, he was in the middle of the road, Magnus a few feet away from him lying down. A crowd had formed around the crash since he had passed out, but something was different. Magnus wasn't up like he was.

Alec crawled his way over to Magnus, desperately trying to get there faster and faster. He saw blood. All he could see was rain, blood, and Magnus. He pulled Magnus' head into his lap and stared at his face, noticed how labored his breathing was, and how despite how much pain he was in, the little smile on his pain filled face.

"Magnus. Oh God, Magnus. Baby, you're gonna be okay. You'll be alright, Mags. We're gonna get you help just please stay awake for me." Alec rambled, shaking like a leaf with tears running down his face and dripping onto the pavement.

"Alexander, It'll be okay. I love you. You are the person I will love forever. I promise you, it'll be okay." Magnus whispered, finding it harder and harder to take a breath.

Alec shook his head furiously, "No. No no no, Magnus you're gonna be fine. Don't say your goodbyes. HELP! SOMEBODY! CALL AN AMBULENCE PLEASE. SOMEBODY." He screamed as he watched Magnus continue to bleed, sobbing and shaking as he tried to hold himself together.

Magnus smiled up at him, shaking his head, "You always were so persistent, weren't you, Alexander?" He said, trying to give a little laugh but the action caused him to wince in pain.

"No no no. Magnus you're gonna make it. It'll be okay we'll get you help we have to-"

"Alexander," Magnus cut him off, trying to keep his eyes open, "hold me, darling. Just for a little while." He whispered.

Alec did just that. He pulled Magnus closer to him and held him, sobbing profusely and wanting nothing more than for a damn ambulence to arrive. He pulled back slightly, and placed a kiss on Magnus' lips, feeling the slow movement of Magnus' lips on his, trying to memorize the feeling of their lips pressed together, the mold of Magnus', the shape of his face, the feel of his cheekbones and jaw against his hand and they kissed slowly. Their last kiss.

"I love you, Alexander Lightwood. I will always love you." Magnus said as they pulled apart, his breathing slowing.

"Magnus no. I love you. Baby, keep your eyes open. Come on, Mags, open your eyes. I love you so much Baby please." Alec insisted, slightly shaking Magnus to keep him awake.

Magnus, for the last time, smiled up at him, as Alec watching his beautiful golden green eyes close for the last time. He watched his body go slack, his chest no longer rising and falling with each breath he had taken only moments ago.

"Magnus? Baby, wake up. Wake up, Magnus. WAKE UP! MAGNUS. WAKE UP. PLEASE, BABY. WAKE UP!" Alec yelled, his vision blurry with unshed tears and his whole body shaking as he stared down at Magnus' body.

He could see lights. He could see people moving around him, he could faintly hear people talking to him as a man got in his line of sight, making Alec look at him. He was saying something, but Alec couldn't hear him. He looked back down at Magnus' face. His beautiful face. The face that had smiled brightly when Alec would hug him from behind while he was doing his maleup. The face that was always burried in Alec's neck while they were cuddling.

The face of the only person Alec had ever loved.

And as Alec stared down at Magnus' beautiful face, he knew two things. That he would never love anyone as much as he loved Magnus,

and that he knew he had to be good. So that once he left this world, he could see his baby.


	2. Last Kiss: Alternate Ending

Alec woke with a start, the dream of him losing Magnus plaguing his mind. He looked around the room, seeing mostly white and machines. He was in the hospital. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything. He was fine. He didn't need to be in a hospital, he needed Magnus.

Magnus.

Alec shot up, yanking the IV out of his arm and stumbling across the room. He tripped, falling but quickly landing himself in a chair by the door. Refusing to give up, he stands and opens the door. The hallway is somewhat dark, for being covered in white. A few lights were out, doors to hospital rooms shut, no people walking, so Alec assumes it's night. Alec walks foward, looking at the clipboards next to rooms, searching for Magnus' name. With no luck, he shuffles to the front desk, the receptionist looking up at him with surprise.

"I need to find Magnus Bane. Can you tell me what room he's in?" Alec says, leaning on the counter

The receptionist looks at him, and looks at the hospital gown and robe drapped over him. She looks back up at his face, and raises one eyebrow at him. He sighes, tears welling up in his eyes and he looks at her.

"Please," he whispers. "I need to know if he's okay. He the most important person in the world to me."

The receptionist's face softens, and she looks back to her computer, typing in something and clicking a few things. After a moment, she looks back up at him with a soft smile.

"He got out of surgery a few hours ago and is in recovery. If you are family you are not permitted to go in his room. Are you family?" She asks, grabbing a sticky note and writing something down, looking up at him again when she's finished.

"No, ma'am, I'm not family, but he doesn't have a family. I'm his boyfriend, and the closest thing to family he has." Alec sighs, on the verge of breaking down. The woman smiles slightly, nodding a bit and handing him the sticky note she was writing on.

"Fourth floor, room 112." She said, looking at Alec with concern. He smiles, nodding his head, mumbling a quick "thank you" and taking off down the hall to the elevators. He presses the 'up' button and nervously waits, tapping his fingers on his leg. The elevator makes a 'ding' noise, and he goes into the slightly crowded space, hitting the number four and watching the doors close.

He arrives quickly, turning to look around for a sign to direct him where to go and finding the "100-140" sign, signaling him to go left. He stops in front of the door, looking at the clipboard below the sign saying 'Bane, Magnus.' Alec grabs the clipboard and reads, not finding much about his current state, if he's awake or not. He reads that Magnus got a broken leg from the crash, and had a large piece of glass stuck in his side, that caused possible internal bleeding, having to make the doctors preform surgery to see if he was okay. 

He drops the clipboard, letting it hang while he turns the doorknob, pushing the door open with his shaky hands. He walks in, and sees Magnus laying in bed, looking up at the tv with a smile on his face, laughing at whatever was said on the show he was watching. Alec sighs loudly in relief, stepping into the room and shutting the door. When he looks back up, Magnus is staring up at him, mouth open, beautiful golden-green eyes wide.

"Magnus.. thank God you're okay. I was so worried about you." Alec says pulling a chair up to sit by Magnus' bed. Magnus smiles at him, grabbing his hand and furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"Alec what are you doing here? How did you leave your room?" He asks, rubbing his thumb against the back of Alec's hand. Alec smiles, leaning down and placing a kiss on Magnus' hand.

"I only woke up recently, I just got up and left my room and asked the woman at the front desk doe your room number. We can talk about all of that later. How do you feel?" Alec questions, taking both of his hands and wrapping them around Magnus' single hand that's holding his, the other hooked up to an IV.

"Better. That was some crash, though. But I survived. That's what matters, Alexander," he whispers, "my beautiful, blue-eyed, Alexander." Alec blushes smiling up at Magnus. Alec stands, taking one of his hands and placing it on Magnus' cheek, leaning down and pressing their lips together. Magnus sighs in happiness, taking his hand and resting it on the back of Alec's neck, playing with the soft hairs there.

When they pull apart, Alec sits down and scoots his chair closer, resting his head on Magnus' arm while Magnus put his hand in Alec's hair, running his fingers through it softly, humming a tune that Alec doesn't recognize. Alec smiles and closes his eyes. Right before he falls asleep, he hears Magnus begin to talk.

"We'll get through this, darling. I love you. More than you'll ever know." Magnus whispers, placing a kiss ontop of Alec's head, and Alec sighs, smiling.

In that moment, Alec knows two things. That he unconditionally loves Magnus and always will,

and that he's so glad he can still see his baby every day.

**Author's Note:**

> do you guys want me to make an alternate ending to this where magnus survives?? comment what you think bc i really wanted to do it!


End file.
